Optical detection of range using lasers, often referenced by a mnemonic, LIDAR, for light detection and ranging, also sometimes called laser RADAR, is used for a variety of applications, from altimetry, to imaging, to collision avoidance. LIDAR provides finer scale range resolution with smaller beam sizes than conventional microwave ranging systems, such as radio-wave detection and ranging (RADAR).